Harry potter brother of Saphira
by Foster2017
Summary: As Harry is living in with the elves, he has made a lot of different between him, because he can change into a darker sapphire blue Dragon,who is name Hirador,and his is the brother to a female Dragon name Saphira, Who is Eragon Dragon but time will tell for the two Dragon to fall for each other.
1. Chapter 1

As the elf know about Harry is a darker sapphire blue Dragon known as Hirador, but in his other form as a human an his cloths are the same colour as his dragon form of a darker sapphire blue, but his eyes are green like his Mother has.

"You know Harry, why not I give you a battle of Magic?"Celdin said to him as he was use to training other elfs in battlefield at some time in the week.

"Sore Celdin." Harry said to him as he was in the right place against Celdin which was a battlefield that they can improve on their skill in fighting.

"Why not start of slowly like before, then start to get quick with magic against me Harry' Celdin said to him as he was ready to battle him.

"Adurna" Harry said out loud as a jet of water near by came rustling to him in great speed.

"Sköllier"Celdin said outs loud as a shield of light blue stop the water hitting him.

"Morte" Harry said out loud this time, as a invisibly objected that has hot water in side it came to hit it target right this time.

"Ow hot water. Right NO more Mr nice guy yo you Harry. Kvistr" Celdin said out loud as his opposition got hit in the back by a branch of a tree near by.

"Now we are having into a better battle Celdin." Harry said to him as he got back up from the surprise hit by a tree branch.

"Thrysta vendrin" Harry said as he push Celdin away from him into a tree near by at a great force of magic from him.

"Even know that spell can come in hand when, you are in a real battle Harry, but as I said before, we have some visit coming today but, I don't know what time they are here!" Celdin said to him as he push himself up from the tree he been push into from his opposition.

"Yeah, one last thing Celdin, thing fast, Brisingr" Harry said to him as a ball of hot fire coming straight to him at a great speed.

"Moistenr" Celdin said out loud as he was clover in rock to keep the fire hitting him. But as the hit the rock he put up in front of him to see a speechless person, who was next to a sapphire blue Dragon who was surprised as he an his opposition can use magic like a ridier can.

"I would say, that a good shields of rock you put, up from my fire, Celdin, and it look like we has some companies over there." Harry said to him as he made his way over toward the Dragon and it rider, an also the queen of the elves as well.

"I can see that you enjoy, battling against Celdin then Harry?" Queen Islanzadi said to him as he was aware of her question.

"Yes, I do enjoy battling him, Islanzadi, but who is the new Dragon ridier what is best to you?" Harrry ask her as he was eyeing the sapphire dragon that just doing the same to him.

"This is Ridier Eragon and his dragon Saphira." Queen Islanzadi said to him as she introduced them to him."an Eragon, this is your new trainer Harry, as he will teach you how to control your magic, in battle much better then before."

"But I would also have to train Saphira as well as Eragon, Islanzadi." Harry said to her as he was trying to remember her that he is a dragon himself.

"Yes I forgot about that, Saphira he is also your trainer as well." Queen Islanzadi said to her as she made her way toward the castle she live in." An I see you three later on, because I got some businesses to do."

"Ok ma'am"Harry and Eragon both said to her as the same time.

"So you can train Saphira then, because I do like to see her in fight." Eragon said to him as he does want his dragon friend to be much better in battles on air and on land.

"How nice off you, Young one, because I like to see you get hit by him bad." Saphira said to him as she was surprised to see the look on her now trainer.

"Well hear I go I guess." Harry said to himself as he changed form into a darker sapphire blue Dragon, but a male version of Saphira."Well what you are withing for Saphira, we got a battle to do."

"You do look nice in your dragon form Harry." Saphira said to him as she made her way to the middle of the battlefields to work with.

"Thank you Saphira, but my name is Hirador, in this form." Harry-Hirador said to her in his mind to her.

"Well Hirador, let get to it then." Saphira said to him through her mind to reach to his.

" let seehow good you are in air." Harry-Hirador said to her thoughts his mind that reach her.

"Find by me"Saphira said to him through her mind to reach his.

...

Next chapter coming soon.

So well Saphira beat her brother who she can't remember, because of a spell her father put on her, when she was still in her egg. Well Harry remember that he is fighting his sister by training her and her ridier in the main time, let wait for the next chapter to see who won the battle in the air above the battlefields, in the elves home.

This is Foster118 saying bye for now and please review after this please and, if there a error in story, just PM, thank you an good night/day from me. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello" computer typing.

"Hello there." Talking.

"Hello how are you?"Mains talking.

"Hello young one." Dragon talking.

Part two of the battle between Harry & Saphira why Eragon still getting train by Brom himself. Because he knows about Harry past, as it a secret that he keep to himself, instead of saying it to him, that he(Harry) is fighting against his sister. Because he knows when that spell that is on the both of them break an they will both remember their true family. But as Brom was watch Harry fighting(Training) Saphira in the air so she can defences herself in the air well a much in the battle against the King Dragon, but they both doesn't know that standing next to the old man, was a older man who look like in his late 150 an his name is well known around the wizardry world as Albus Dumbledore who is the rightful own of the elders wand.

"So you much be Brom Holcombsson, if I am correct?" Albus said to him as he surprised both him an the young ridier who standing next to him.

"How do you know my name, sir, because I never meet you before." Brom said to him as he was aware of the old man eying the Dragons above as he talk.

"I thought that young Harry, tell you both about his world, which is we're I am from as well." Ablus said to the both of them but he was surprised to see the young ridier shock about him from Harry time.

"You..You must be that Albus Dumbledore guy then." Eragon said to him as he just nod to as he got the name right for the first time meeting the former Headmaster of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry.

"Yes that right Eragon, I am Ablus Dumbledore, as I am the person who has hope to give, the people who need help with." Ablus said to him as he was watching the darker blue sapphire dragon, because he can tell that Harry from below them.

"So it is true that you are a wizard as well?" Eragon said to him as he was surprised to hear this from him.

"Yes that is correct, Eragon but I have the most powerful wand in my land, known as the, elder wand." Ablus said to him as he being out his wand to show the both of them."Avifors" after saying this at a cup near by, a blue light came from his wand that hit it target by changing it into a bird, that surprise the both of them.

"Professor?" Harry said to him as he was on the ground as Saphira knock him of his feet.

"Harry, my most favourite, I can see that you have, finely found your sister." Ablus said to him as calm like before, because he knows Harry true family after all.

"What do you mine, I found my sister?" Harry said to him as he was wondering.

"I would like to know as well old man." Saphira said to him through her mind to contract his.

"Well, let me say that I meet, you're real mother and father, Harry and Saphira, but I was force to put a spell over you two, until you both seen each other, I can break the spell of for you two." Albus said to them, as he being out the elder wand again as Harry realize that he some how got that wand back together.

"But I thought I was the one, that Saphira through of family." Eragon said to him as he was worried about. Saphira forgetting about him as her ridier.

"Don't worried about that, young one, because you are my ridier as I am your dragon, even if this old man, break the spell his put on me, I won't forget about you." Saphira said to him through her mind that reach him in the main time.

"Right, back to see what you can do Ablus." Brom said to him this time as he would like to see Harry reaction to Saphira as brother and sister.

"Right, let me see, what was that spell again, I put on them."Albus said to him as he was trying to remember that spell his put on the both of them along time ago."Memory undo Charm."

Even as abright yellow light left his wand to make sore that Harry an Saphira remember each other much better then before they meet. But as Eragon who lost a bit of his balance after the two dragon look at each other in shock after the spell work, from Ablus as he promise there parent that once they meet each other, the spell can remove from them.

"Sister, is thattruly you?" Harry-Hirador said to her thoughts his mind that was still contact with he was of his feet once again as he was now in a hug from Saphira who was in full joy movement after what Ablus Dumbledore did to both of them.

"Yes dear brother, is me." Saphira said to him back as she help him back up from the ground she put him on.

"think the both of you should get some rest together, as we will talk in the morning." Brom said to them as he, Eragon and now Ablus Dumbledore, who was following them to his own guess room that they use in the elves city. But for Harry and Saphira who both went back to the dragonhole to have a good nice rest together as family's.

"Good night young one."Saphira said to Eragon who was just as tired as she is.

"Good night Saphira." Eragon said back to her as he was in his own dream own.

"Good night brother." Saphira said to Harry-Hirador who just put a wing over her as she just sleep next to him at Night.

"Good night sister of mine." Harry-Hirador said to her as she was in her own dreams with him.

...

That this chapter done now on to the three one, with another new character from Harry world will returned, but with Ablus Dumbledore with him, they are safe from the Evils king because of his magic shield he put up around the city as they don't know that at all. But please feel free if you guys like to help out with this story.

That be me done for now, and I hope you enjoyed this story so far, bye for now... Foster118...


End file.
